Whiskers
by Lorgan
Summary: Ummm...I wrote this as thanks to Whiskers for correcting me on a mistake...err I'm not good with summaries....


Whiskers

By

Lorgan

Umm...I just wrote this as thanks to Whiskers for correcting a mistake I made...this isn't how I usually write so it feels weird... now leave me alone and read...

"Man! Am I bored!" Hige said as he and the other wolves walked the back streets of a crowded city.

The wolves had stopped at the city to rest from the harshness of the cold weather. It seemed quiet as they walked the deserted back streets. Suddenly their was someone yelling.

"GET BACK HERE THEIF!" A plump old woman cried as someone ran out of the store. Whoever it was, was very quick. The person was holding some bread as they turned the corner unaware of the wolves.

"Hey let go!" The person yelled as Tsume grabbed the collar of the denim vest they were wearing.

"You little thief!" The woman cried as she came up, "I've told you if you steel from me again I will call the police!"

The young girl seemed to growl as she turned her head and suddenly...

CHOMP!

She bit Tsume's arm. Tsume let go as the girl's sharp teeth dug into his skin. The girl dashed off the blue blue highlights brightened by the sun.

"Oh...I give up!" The woman said, "That little thief is always stealing from my shop but I can never catch her."

The woman walked back to her shop mumbling to herself. Tsume looked at his arm.

"Tsume are you alright?" Toboe asked.

Tsume studied his arm for a moment, "It looks like that little wolf gets by, by stealing."

Everyone looked at Tsume's arm. The teeth marks were clearly that of a wolf's.

"That explains why she was quick enough to steal that food..." Kiba said in his calm voice.

"I knew I smelled a wolf near." Hige said putting his hands behind his head.

Later that Day

As everyone walked around they bumped into a familiar someone.

"Uh-oh..." The girl said. She turned around to run only to find her path was blocked.

"Drat!" The girl said.

"Tell us why your stealing." Kiba said.

The girl sighed, "Is that all you want to know, well if you must know I needed food. I don't live out in the wild with those Guards out there destroying the land."

"The Guard?" Toboe asked.

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" She asked looking around.

She said again, "My names Whiskers please to meet you!"

It was later on that Whiskers took them around the city and explained everything.

"The Guard is what the human's call'em I just think their a nuisance. They destroy the forests and wolves move into the city. I only steal what I need. I don't like doing it but I'm afraid to leave the city with the Guard out there."

Whiskers hair gleamed in the sunlight. Though it was a mixture of different colors it shined brightly.

"It wasn't always like this. Years ago the land had vast forests and beautiful plains. Food was everywhere and I lived with my pack. Than one day..."

Flashback

"Whiskers come on!" A young wolf cried.

"Alright." Said a sleek tan wolf with amber eyes. Her fur shined like gold in the sunlight.

The day was sunny as Whiskers left the shad of the trees. It was then that the earth shook beneath her feat...

A scent was in the air. It was metal and approaching quickly. Large machines approached firing at the trees and wolves.

Whiskers world went black. For how long she had been knocked out she did not know.

End Flashback

"I don't remember what caused me to pass out...its all a blur." Whiskers said.

Flashback

Whiskers felt hot as she regained consciousness. Suffocating air choked her longs as she breathed in. Whiskers opened her eyes to see the forest once her home burning. The smoke caused it hard to breath. Whiskers let out a howl...no reply.

She turned as something approached. A figure dressed in metal. A gun in their hand pointing at Whiskers. Whiskers let out a snarl as she attacked the figure whom was to slow to react.

End Flashback

"I don't know what happened to my pack..." Whiskers said. "Part of me believes they are dead but the other part believes they're still alive."

Whiskers looked up at the sky as the wind gently blew on her face.

It was than that an explosion was herd.

Everyone looked to where the explosion had come from.

"There back..." Whiskers said. Feeling the growl in her throat emerging.

To be continued....

...that's all for now...go away...


End file.
